ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Serenity Wheeler
|first="My Cards Will Go On" |last="United Sucks" |voice=LittleKuriboh |relatives = Joey Wheeler(Brother) Mrs. Wheeler(Mother) Unnamed Alcoholic Father}} Serenity Wheeler is a character within the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged universe. She is based on the canon . Serenity has a high pitched-sounding voice, similar to Guilmon from Digimon Tamers. Similar to her canon counterpart's back story, She and Joey were separated while they were young after their parents divorced. Joey lived with their father, and Serenity lived with their mother (Whom she also refers to as her daddy.) In Episode 3, the doctors have spent so much time trying to figure out what was wrong with her voice, that they forgot to treat her eyesight. In all the flashbacks, she gets called a "dumb broad" by Joey. She sometimes thinks that Joey cares more about card games than her, and although she's right, she figured he "was just being silly". Even though she loves her brother, she did feel a pang of hatred towards Joey after he told her he spent all the prize money on trading cards, saying that she would never forgive him. While Tristan is in the hospital with her, Serenity didn't seem to realize that he was trying to seduce her. "Don't worry about me, I'm just extremely gullible and naive." She also believed all the lies he told her that she told Joey on the phone. While Joey is having his first match she talks about being in love with Tristan as he is always there for her, only this goes out the window with Tristan coming in the room having gone to the toilet, after this she goes silent. She is also proposed to by Tristan over the Internet only for her to call him a "lonely-deranged freak". By the time of episode 34 she clearly appears to be sick of Tristan. She also had to deal with a kid who had a seizure and thought he was Ash from Pokémon in Episode 31, thinking that she was Misty. Serenity lied to him about having cancer to shut him up, she also wondered if she could be like Ben Affleck’s Daredevil while still being blind. Serenity's biggest appearance in the Abridged series was in her own comment special. There, she needed people to help her read the comments (still blind with bandages covering her eyes), and shooed away Tristan and Yugi away when it suggested to her that they were trying to hit on her, although one of the comments stated that she ought to go out with Yugi. She hints at fancying Yami Bakura due to his "hot accent". But is disappointed to find that he had dinner plans (with Marik). Despite the fact the operation intended to heal her eyesight failed, in episode 34 it is revealed that her blindness was only going to be temporary, and she was pleased to learn the writers wanted her to become a main character. She removes her bandages and regains her eyesight in Episode 36, finally traveling with Yugi and his friends from that episode onwards. Serenity also likes ponies quite a bit, with My Little Pony playing when the camera shifts to her in a theme song battle in Episode 51. Also in Episode 51, Serenity is saved from Nezbitt by Tristan, and she confesses she loves him emotionally while she loves Duke physically. She has since been with the main group. In Episode 54 it was revealed that Serenity was the one who caused Noah's accident in the car accident that was shown in episode 3. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans